


Brand Hers

by Fairleigh



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Double Penetration, Multi, Sex Robots, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Tom teaches Greg how to be rich, and one of the perks of being rich is the opportunity to spend quality time with a top of the line sex robot.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans/Original Sex Robot Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Brand Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



“Are you bullshitting me?! This isn’t some kind of fanfic, is it?!”

Tom blinked. “Some sort of what? No, Greg, I’m not bullshitting you. This is me teaching you how to be rich.”

“Um, okay. So … uh … I guess that means she’s a real sex robot then?”

“Yes, Greg,” said Tom patiently, like he was speaking to a child, “she’s a real sex robot.”

Greg supposed he could believe it. She was too perfectly shaped — and her skin too perfectly unblemished and hairless — to be an ordinary, living human being. And yeah, there was totally something about the cast of her face that was Uncanny Valley all the way home.

“So … uh … what’s her name?” he asked. Not that he cared or anything, but questions were good stall tactics.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Does she need to have a name to be a real sex robot?”

“Well … ” Honestly, Greg didn’t see why not. There was Apple’s Siri, Amazon’s Alexa, and Microsoft’s, uh, Whatever The Hell She Was Called. Why wouldn’t a rich people’s sex robot have a name, too?

Tom waved a hand dismissively. “She’s a top of the line Brand Hers, and that’s all you need to know when you’re rich, Greg. I can never remember what she’s called anyway.” He refocused his attention on the sex robot. “What are you called again, sweetie?”

“Call me whatever you want, baby,” the sex robot replied in her beautiful, agreeable, artificial voice.

“Um, okay — ah _shit_!” Tom yelled as he buried himself balls deep inside the sex robot’s robotic vagina. “I forgot how fucking awesome this is! Even better than the real thing, Greg, I swear!”

“Seriously?” Greg found that a little hard to believe, but on the other hand, his dick _was_ acting like it was mighty interested in a conversion of faith …

“Two holes left,” Tom said, somewhat out of breath now that he’d started pumping in and out. “Take your pick, Greg.”

“What do you mean, ‘two holes’ — oh.” The sex robot flashed him a winning smile that boasted, in Greg’s not-a-dentist estimation, altogether too many perfect, white teeth. Maybe he wouldn’t try her mouth. “I think I’ll … um … ” Greg mumbled as he rolled Tom and the sex robot over and got into position.

“An ass man, I see. Why, you naughty, naughty boy!” Tom crowed.

Greg ignored the taunt. He was too busy enjoying the feel of the sex robot’s ‘hole’ on his dick. It was tight, fabulously textured, warm, and slick. He couldn’t help himself; he began to thrust.

“Ohhh fuuuck!” he gasped. So tight! So warm! And, and! He could feel Tom’s dick moving against his own through the thin, artificially fleshy wall that separated them. Actually, it was almost like there was no separation between them at all …

“Nice,” Tom said, delivering a sharp thrust into the sex robot that scraped Greg right on his dick’s most sensitive spot.

Uh-oh. Greg wasn’t going to last. He accelerated his thrusts, once, twice, again, and then he began to come. The orgasm hit him like a freefall drop on a Waystar rollercoaster, and it was so sudden and so intense he forgot to breathe. His semen was a volcanic eruption. He thought his heart might tear itself out of his chest —

“Greg …?! Hey, Greg …!!”

But Greg had already passed out, both the sex robot and Tom pinned beneath his dead weight.


End file.
